Yeonsangun Invades!
}} "Yeonsangun was produced by Jeong Dojeon as a backup AI for Lee Sunggye. For a while, Yeonsangun did not know this secret at all, working silently in the data management facility of Qinzheng. One day, however, Yeonsangun inadvertently discovered the legacy of Jeong Dojeon's own design information, and believed that his existence was completely meaningless. He started to become violent, attacking with no regard in the management facilities. Hong Gildong is one of three hackers of the Central Division of the ALICE Korea Branch, and is the master of Im Kkeok Jeong. She is known for her cautiousness. One day, Hong Gildong and the soldiers of Qinzheng were concentrated around the data management facilities, but were unable to get inside. Due to her suspicions, she secretly broke into the management facilities. What appeared on the screens was a bright red dot and a number of blue dots that faded away. Hong Gildong judged the danger, and went to the management facilities..." -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Yeonsangun Invades! is the 4th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Korean version of Crash Fever (also known as The First Calamity: Despair-Driven Rampage). After the events of Lee Sunggye Invades!, where Jeong Dojeon had foretold three disasters that would befall Lee Bangwon and the entire Gun Long Clan before being beheaded by Lee Bangwon, Jeong Dojeon had set in motion the first of the three disasters. A while ago, Yeonsangun was created as a backup AI for Lee Sunggye at Jeong Dojeon's discretion. Yeonsangun had worked at the data management facilities of Qinzheng, unaware of this past. However, at one point he had stumbled across the original plans to create him as a backup AI, most likely due to Jeong Dojeon's influence. This had caused him to have an existential crisis and he started to go mad. He started attacking people within the management facility, locking out anyone from getting inside. Hong Gildong, one of three hackers of the Central Division of the ALICE Korea Branch (along with Jang Gilsan and Im Kkeokjeong, the latter being her pupil), was stationed around the management facilities at the time along with several soldiers of Qinzheng. Hong Gildong had gotten suspicious of what was going on, so she infiltrated the facility and found a screen which showed a red dot with blue dots that faded away (presumably Yeonsangun was the red dot, attacking others, the blue dots, and killing them, causing them to fade away). Hong Gildong figured out what was going on and set out to stop Yeonsangun's rampage. After running into Jeon Woochi along the way, and seeing Yeonsangun strike down a bystander, Hong Gildong confronts and defeats Yeonsangun, who expresses that he was glad that Hong Gildong was the one to kill him. Yeonsangun dies, but his data is sent to Sejo of Joseon. Hong Gildong notices the data transfer, but is unable to determine where the data was sent. This is of course only the beginning of the disasters, with Bewitching Erosion and Final Calamity: End being the other two. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter to this quest is Hong Gildong. Although not a direct counter, Lee Sunggye activates special dialogue when brought. Quest Overview Backstory Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Floor One Enemies: Electropod x2, Daidara Bar 1 Floor Two Enemies: Jeon Woochi Bar 1 Bar 2 Floor Three Enemies: Rodan Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Floor Four Enemies: Stall, Yeonsangun Bar 1 Bar 2 Floor Five Enemies: Yeonsangun Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Post-Quest Blurbs Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Korea Ultimates